


Reassuring Him

by sxgittxrius



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxgittxrius/pseuds/sxgittxrius





	

"I know you'll do great," she smiled, resurring him.

She reach forward and brushing a piece of grass off of from his shoulder.

He grinned down at her, watching her as she glanced around.

"Front row?"

"Front row," she answered affirmatively. "You'll see me. Cheering for you, even if I don't wear any of your colours. You'll see that t later."

"Good." He leaned over and pressed his lips to her forehead before pulling away with a smile.

"I'll see you."

She nodded, a small smile on her lips. "Later."

As he jogged away to warm up with the rest of the team, she stayed by the sidelines, watching. After a moment, a member of the other team approached her, and she turned to greet him.

"Hi," he grinned through his helmet, flashing white teeth.

she smiled politely. "Hi... Ron, you didn't need to greet me I'm your friend." she looked up at him expectantly, waiting for him to get to the point.

He tossed his lacrosse stick from hand to hand absently as he watched her. "I just noticed you over here and decided to come say hi."

"Well hello, you just ignored what I just said and start to lamely flirt with me huh?" she replied, turning her body away. She thought about a way to push him away gracefully, who thought having Draco looking her way and see her best friend flirt.

"Good luck in the game, I look forward to seeing my boyfriend beat you." Her voice was light, joking, but there was an undertone of seriousness.

He laughed, adjusting his helmet. "No offense, but his team is not going to beat us."

She raised your eyebrows, turning back to face him straight on. "I don't think so."

He mimicked her, raising one eyebrow as he tilted his head to the side. He took a small step forward, moving closer to her slowly. He stopped when the front of his helmet was about an inch from her nose. She could see his eyes in detail now, the way they held a kind of confidence, like they never had before.

"I think so," he replied softly, meeting her eyes.

It was as if she were locked into staring at him; there was something about him that made it so that she couldn't look away, couldn't move. Although she wanted to. Because she's with Draco, not this cocky friend she knew from first year and in the other team, she was supposed to cheer for.

"No, I know he'll win." she mumbled, still searing into his eyes.

"Excuse me," a voice came from behind her, and she immediately recognized it as Draco's. "Can we help you with something?"

Ron leaned back in surprise, slightly startled by the sudden appearance. Draco's arm snaked around her waist and tugged her back towards him, and she willingly melted into his side, wrapping an arm around his torso and letting her cheek rest on his green covered chest.

"We?" Ron asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes, we," Draco answered, his voice cold and unappreciative. "She's with me. Remember Weasley? You do remember right, you know in that tiny space of a brain you call in your head, that she's going out with me, not you, me."

She looked up at Ron with a small nod. She could tell that he was annoyed, having been turned away by her and called out by her boyfriend. He let out a small snort.

"Have something you want to say?" Draco asked, cocking his head at the red head.

She glanced up at him, shaking her head with a small motion as herr fingers tightened around his shirt.

"Draco, no," she whispered.

Ron raised his eyebrows, leaning on his broom. "Oh, nothing, just wondering why a girl like her, in Gryffindor, smart and not a Pureblood would pick and date a guy like you."

She could feel the way Draco bristled with anger, instinctively shifting forward.

Her grip on his shirt tightened, and she let herself slide slightly more in front of him. She knew that if the redhead kept egging him on, this wasn't going to end well.

"It's because you let a beautiful, smart and kind woman go and slept with that flower girl, and I was there to pick up the pieces. Not you, but me. I would never treat her like what you did. And I don't care if she's Pureblood or not, I like her the way she is."

"Draco, stop it," she hissed at her boyfriend not wanting a fight between her friend and boyfriend start before the game, she then looked to Ron as he opened his mouth wanting to say something, but she interrupted him. "Get out of here, Ron."

He shook his head with another cocky laugh before meandering back to his team.

Draco's shoulders heaved with angry breath, his cheeks pink on his pale face, she turned back to him, resting her palms on his chest as she rolled up onto her tiptoes so that she was eye level with him.

"Hey," she whispered. "Look at me."

He shifted his eyes from Ron back to her, and she nodded. "I'm not going anywhere, okay? I'm staying right here."

"He was all up on you," he huffed with irritation.

"I know, I know. But I'm all up on you," she answered, moving closer until their chests touched.

"Got it?"

Draco's eyes flickered down towards her chest touching his before meeting her eyes once more.

"I'm yours. And a cocky dick of a Weasel isn't going to change that. Even though he's one of my best friends." With that, she leaned forward, letting their lips brush over each others.

A low hum came from his chest and he tilted his chin up, connecting her lips.

His hands slid to her waist as he kissed her with a claiming vengeance. When he pulled away, they were both smiling, and as he went back to the field, he knew her words had been true; she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

At the other side of the green field, the dark haired boy, with round glasses talked with his friend as the redhead walked arrogantly to his teammates. "What were you doing, Ron?"

"Trying to get her back."

"Can't you see how happy she is?"

"Are you saying she wasn't happy when we were going out?"

"She was. But you cheated on her with Lavender. You don't deserve Hermione anymore, I don't care if you're my friend Ron. But Hermione is too, and I think Draco is perfect for her. She's happy, and I'm happy for her."

Ron huffed and walked out the field to the locker rooms, glaring at the couple on the right of him, as Draco Malfoy lets go of Hermione Granger to his team mates.


End file.
